Packaged semiconductor devices, such as processors, utilize digital clocking to synchronize their interaction with other components in a computer the system. These clock signals have harmonic content, including second and fourth harmonics of the fundamental clock signal frequency, that is emitted when the clock signal is present. Any metal structure close to a packaged semiconductor device, such as a bolster plate used to secure the processor intermediate the printed circuit board (PCB) and a heat sink, absorbs the radio frequency (RF) energy at the various harmonic frequencies and becomes a source of electromagnetic interference (EMI). This effect is due to capacitive coupling of the radio frequency energy from the semiconductor devices to the adjacent metal structures. Unfortunately, it is often difficult to avoid metal structures close to semiconductor devices because of thermal and mechanical constraints placed on printed circuit board design and the number semiconductor devices populated thereon. A need exists for a technique to reduce the radiated emission of clock frequencies of a processor, particularly the 2nd harmonic component thereof, that are collected by metal structures within the proximity of a processor. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to reduce the capacitive coupling of the radio frequency energy from semiconductor devices to adjacent metal structures, particularly between a semiconductor device and its bolster plate.